It's Five, Sensei
by UnSilveredLove
Summary: KakaSaku-Contest prize 4 jellybananza. Sakura loves his silver hair. Who could ever forget that silver hair? Kakashi loves HER pink hair. I mean, who could forget that soft pastel locks? Kakashi has a secret that he's not telling her... until that night.


My teacher is HOT.

Like UBER hot.

Uchiha and Uzumaki-san who teaches in rooms across? Pfft. They're NOTHING in comparison to MY homeroom teacher.

Seriously.

The raven and blonde hair? Nuh-uh. Silvery is the best.  
>When you look into his eyes, you're imprisoned in his black world till eternity.<p>

I would sit in the back row, near the window. I would drool over him, while he's reading some sort of book with a Brown paper cover. When he looks at me, I just pretend to see over his shoulder, to the gray chalkboard. They have some scribbles on it.

When I first saw him I thought he was maybe in his fourties or something.

But NOooooOOO.

He's like, 22. Maybe he matured really fast? He showed us his baby pictures, and he had silver hair back then.

* * *

><p>Note to Self: Do not, under ANY circumstances, EVER call his hair gray. Or heads will roll.<p>

* * *

><p>I know I transferred into Konoha High just two days ago, but I SWEAR I've seen Hatake-San before.<p>

I mean, who could forget that sexy silver hair?

Oh yea. Me.

He told his real age. I must be psychic.

I think I must have died right there on the desk.

Or I fell from my chair and now soaring through the classroom, the spirit leaving the body.

I'm 17.

He's 22.

WHAT.

He says that he graduated from College early. (As expected of him)

And that he got his degrees before the age of 20. (Wait. When did he graduate from college again? O_o)

We're only 5 years apart. My own parents have 8 years difference. Plus, we're all adults (almost) now, right? It's not like some fourty year old pedo trying to elope with a 17.

I think, when he revealed his age, he was looking straight at me.

* * *

><p>I am determined to find out what he's reading all the time. It's small enough to fit into any kind of bag, but it's good enough that he has the whole series and reads them over, and over again?<p>

Tomorrow I will find out for sure.

* * *

><p>OH.<p>

MY.  
>GAWD.<p>

I saw it. I pretended to trip and grab his book on extinct and I ripped the brown cover off.

Luckily for both of us, people were already swarming out to lunch.

That orange cover, with the anti sign on it….

WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO!

My homeroom teacher read PORNS?

In CLASS?

Unbelievable.  
>My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Eh. Should I take some more vitamin pills?<p>

* * *

><p>Nope. I wasn't hallucinating. He actually came over to me during break and asked me to keep quiet about it.<p>

He left before I can say anything.

I'm still too shocked.

Porns. Really.

I looked through my brother's room yesterday, and guess what I found?

The same exact book.

I read some texts from it… I still can't believe he reads them.

My eyes are fried out for life. Who the hell likes to read about books that describe two women's boobs bouncing infront of a man's face and down south? Ewwwwwww.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh.<p>

OOOOOooh crap.

Teacher-parent visits.

Shit.  
>SHIT SHIT SHIT.<p>

OH 4uUUCKKK.

THis can't be happening. Please let me wake up to find out all this was a dream.

He's coming over to my house tomorrow. At 5 pm. He's gunna stay over the dinner.

I swear, he winked at me today in class.

(Shhh. but he's still hot. I don't believe someone should be that shexy and get away with it.)

* * *

><p>My life keeps getting more interesting every day. *Note the sarcasm*<p>

Convo at Dinner:

Kakashi-Sensei: Haruno-san, this meal is delicous. (Umm *I* cooked that rice :)

Mom: Why, Thank you! Before we start the conference, why not tell me your name?

(Note the absence of Dad, who's working late in his office.)

K Sensei: This may sound really odd, but do you remember that kid who used to live next to you, maybe about 8 years ago?

Mom: Why, yes I do! That kid was so adorable. He was smart, got A's on every exams, why, even though he was only 13, he was already graduating from highschool! Can you believe that?

(All through these, I'm picking on my peas, thinking of what I should tell my mom when he mentions all the missing homeworks and my grades.)

K Sensei: Do you… … remember what he looked like?

Mom: Why of course! (My mom is a huge "Why" fan) He was tall, lean, always wore a mask or a Scarf, and he had…. (Here is the part where Mom drops her chopsticks and covers her mouth in shock. Me? I'm still picking at my peas.)

K-sensei: …. Gray hair. Narumi-San… It's me, Kakashi.

Mom: B-but, your name isn't Hatake?

(By this time, I'm looking up from the sad face I have created on the bowl of rice with the green stuff)

K-sensei: Ah. My parents got divorced, and mother remarried.

Mom: *looks at me* Sakura! Do you remember him? That kid next door that you had a crush on! (Mom…. please. Not infront of the teacher! D: )

K-sensei: I don't think she remembers me, Narumi-san.

Me: *gets up and puts the dishes in the sink. Goes silently up to my room*

AAaaannnd this is what I'm doing, up in my room, with the door locked.

WHat the hell?

Hatake-san is THAT Kakashi?

I've been thinking of how hot he was, and it turns out to be my old crush?

AND HE KNEW ABOUT IT?

He just left. I can hear the door squeaking as it closes.

I'll skip school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I went out just like normal. Went early, grabbed a doughnut and a coffee, got on the Subway, went downtown, and went shopping.<p>

I wasn't in the mood for school.

I wasn't in the mood to drool over my uber hot teacher.

I just wasn't in the mood for anything.

The doughnut that would usually be oversweet didn't taste like anything. The coffee tasted like water.

Everything was black, occasionally a dark gray or two would pop out, signaling me that there was a pink light somewhere in the city.

How could *HE* be here? And he was my teacher for… how long? And how long did he know about it? How long was he going to wait until he told me himself? The questions kept coming into my head.

Was this the punishment that I was getting for not paying attention in Class when next year is college?

My brain stopped carting in questions when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

Why was Kakashi here? I don't want to talk to him! Did school end already? How long have I been sitting in the food court? What did I just buy? What kind of shops did I go into?

I really couldn't remember.

"Umm… we're talking…?" I tried pathetically.

"You… Forgive me right?" Kakashi asked.

"….." I still dazed out, gazing at a shop. A girl waved to a guy. Few seconds later, the guy came running to the girl, giving her a hug, and entering the shop together. I watched as the girl hovered her blue sweater infront of her, looking for approval in her boyfriend's eyes. I would never be able to experience that.

Especially not with Kakashi.

Especially not when I couldn't even recognize him.

*Especially* when my past AND present crush was talking to me and getting no replies at all.

I...

…. Could never show affection towards other guys but Kakashi.  
>Sure she thought her teacher was hawt, but he wasn't the same as he was eight years ago. I could never see him the same way I saw him before.<p>

The thought made me shiver with hurt, because my heart felt heavy. Drops of salty liquid that I shed falls on my lap. I hope it goes unnoticed by him. Just in case, I turn my back on him.

"Look. Let me explain it to you from the very beginning."

Without even waiting for my response (again.), He explained.

"The only reason I was your homeroom teacher was because when I saw you go into the school, I immediately volunteered to teach you. This may make me sound like a stalker, but I promise you I'm not."

I raised a brow at this, suggesting maybe a 'Pervert.'

He shook his head. "Nono, not a hentai either. Just a grown up man." He winked. He sat in front of me, taking one of my French fries that I forgot that it existed.

"Only 13, and I was already experiencing true love. I was waiting for you to grow a little, but I had to move because of Dad's job. His new job ended up in a failure, and Mom left him. She left the divorce paper, her half signed, and abandoned my father and me."

He continued. "And in this miserable life, I study, vowing to get out of this mess, and start a new life. A new family, new friends, and new city. Then one day, I just happened to see a soft lock of pink, disappearing behind a building. So what do I do?"

"You followed me?" I asked in surprise. "You do realize that IS a stalker, right?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued with his story. (Hurry up and get to the point, geez. I don't really care about your parents' love life.)

"I see you go into a building. At first I thought, 'What a coinky-kink. We're going on the same road.' but it turns out that we were actually going to a SAME place. Where I worked."

I didn't answer him as I played with my cellphone, flipping them over and over in my hands.

"Sakura. Look at me. I know you like me, and I like you back too." He cupped his hands around my chin. (TOO CLOOSE! TOOOOOOO close!)

Oh and the stupid me could only come up with a lame, "… but you're 5 years older than me."

"Does that matter in love?"

"…. yea..?" I used to think not. I would always fantasize about him (as a teacher) and me going on a date. Because I knew that would never happen. It's funny how much differently I can see him in only a few days.

But maybe…

MAAAAYYYBBEEE….

this was okay? Okay to fall in love with him, once again?

Will I be okay? Will WE be okay?

Questions swarm around in my head once again.

But no, the swimming competition to my brain stops once I feel something soft on my lips.

Oh god. He's kissing me.

His lips match perfectly with mine. His lips taste like coffee… probably from Starbucks.

It's alright, I decide.  
>After all, Mom approves of him, right?<p>

After all, I liked him ever since I was 8, and he liked me ever since 13, right?

And,

When I'm with him, I question no longer.

When I'm with him, I'm sure everything I do is right, because he guides me.

When I'm with him….

… I feel like I can beat down the whole world, just to be with him for a little bit more.

(And besides, he won't be needing that porno book anymore when he has the real thing. :D)

* * *

><p><strong>I DONT SUPPORT THIS PAIRING. but it was a contest prize :D i tried as much as i can, but i just dont think i can write anything than the pairs i love xD...<strong>

so no hate reviews, or messages, kk? :)


End file.
